<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skipping class together, cliche. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132355">Skipping class together, cliche.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Grinding, Highschool AU, Locker, M/M, Mild Smut, Skipping Class, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i don’t know why I wrote this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skipping class together, cliche.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George, Dream, Sapnap, Karl, Wilbur, Niki and Fundy were all sitting together at the lunch-table together. It was a Monday, they were all tired and unmotivated, other than Niki and Fundy, who were proudly discussing their favorite animals. Wilbur had been tuning his guitar, frustrated when the strumming sounded off, also complaining to Niki every once in a while. Karl was explaining his fantasies about the candle girl he met to Sapnap, Sapnap was pissed off since he liked Karl, everyone knew anyways.</p><p>On the other hand, George was peacefully eating his peanut-butter and jelly sandwich while Dream had his arm around his best friend, leaning against him. “Dream, stop! I’m trying to eat.” </p><p>“I’m tired!” Dream said, sighing and putting his head on George’s shoulder. George tried pushing Dream off but he wouldn’t move, George rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his lunch, clearly annoyed. “Dream, people are going to think we’re a couple.”</p><p>“We could be.” Dream hummed, sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. Dream didn’t mean that, did he? Yeah, he sometimes thought about George, imagined dating him, jacked off to the thought of him praising him— wait what?</p><p>“Oh my god, shut up.”</p><p>Dream mocked him, laughing. After everyone finished their lunch, they sat talking until the bell rang, leaving a pout on Dream’s face. Dream glanced to George, grinning. George looked mystified, “What?”</p><p>“Wanna skip?” Dream questioned, with a pure smile on his face. George rolled his eyes, picking up his tray and standing up, “no, that’s wrong, Dream.”</p><p>“Oh come on, George.” Dream said standing up, following George to the disposal bin. Dream tugged at George’s sleeve, he ignored him while putting his trash away. Dream kept pulling and chanting, ‘please’, until George finally replied, “Fine. But if anyone finds us, it’s on you.”</p><p>Dream smirked, grabbing George’s hand and pulling him into the hallway. Wilbur stopped them and cocked an eyebrow, looking down at the connected hands. Wilbur was a senior, although, he wasn’t too mature, taking the fact that he would make out with any guy or girl he saw. He tilted his head, asking, “where are you young lovers going?”</p><p>Dream blushed a bit but answered shamelessly, “Skipping, wanna come?”</p><p>“No, just be careful and don’t have too much fun.” Wilbur chuckled as Dream’s face went red, giving a hurried goodbye and dragging George’s hand along the hallway once again.</p><p>Dream opened the empty locker room and checked for anyone, entering while closing the door behind him. George followed along merrily. They had a math class, which either of them weren’t too fond of. They sat on the benches in the middle, there were a few open lockers with ‘loot’ inside of the, Dream liked to call them loot since he’d steal anything. George always tried to stop him, worrying for him at the least, but Dream was too immature to listen.</p><p>They played minecraft on their phones for a while, arguing since Dream kept breaking George’s treehouse. Dream wheezed as George yelled at him. If Dream wasn’t a brat, he wouldn’t be Dream. </p><p>A few hours later, they were bored and tired. They played around and talked but it was much better than sitting in a class and learning about calculus. Dream was laying down and George was checking Twitter until they heard the door open from behind the lockers. Dream sat up quickly, staring at George. George got up and looked around, not knowing what to do, he got in a locker, Dream coming in the same one, closing it behind them. </p><p>“Why the fuck did you get in the same locker as me, dumbass?” George yelled angrily in a whispered voice, squirming around. There was some room, but barely enough for the two of them. “Oops?” Dream whispered back, laughing nervously.</p><p>The door closed and they could hear talking, it was the principal and another parent and student. They were probably registering in the school, taking a tour. Faint conversations were heard but all Dream could focus on was the belt that was poking him straight in the ass.</p><p>“George—“ Dream whispered, moving his hips so he could feel more comfortable. George on the other hand, was hard from the friction on his crotch. “Dream, stop moving!” George said under his breath, grabbing Dreams waist and pulling it back onto him. “There.”</p><p>Dream tried not to make any noise but it was difficult when he had a hard cock pressed up against him. He stood still, sealing his lips together while George’s hands were still resting on his waist making Dream’s face heat up into a rosy blush.</p><p>“These are the lockers, here you go Ranboo, your locker is A7.” They overheard, followed by a clashing of keys being given. Dream pushed back onto George, wanting the slightest amount of friction. Dream was arched down trying to see through the vent. He let out a quiet groan until George put a hand on his mouth, pulling him to his height, “be quiet.” Dream found that hot, grinding back to tease the older. </p><p>“Thank you.” The young boy said from outside the locker.</p><p>“By the way, I put a label so you don’t forget.” The principal confirmed, chuckling nervously.</p><p>“Oh, uh, thank you.”</p><p>Dream’s muffled sounds escaped from his mouth, causing George to tighten his grip on Dream’s mouth. George pulled him back, putting his other hand on Dream’s hips, holding him still. </p><p>“You may put the books in your locker, Ranboo.”</p><p>The boy held his books, opening the locker right beside the one dream and George were in. Dream began grinding again, receiving a groan from George. George was aware of the key sounds and mumbled quietly, “stop being a little brat.”</p><p>Dream whimpered softly, stopping in his place, trembling, wanting any sort of touch. Arousal filled him, leaving him hard in his pants. He placed his hand on the wall holding himself together, slightly shaking the top shelf causing something to fall to the ground. He tilted his head down noticing a muffin on the ground, widening his eyes of realization. He gazed at each side of the locker, they were all hung with pictures of Skeppy, a friend of his and George’s. Dream tapped on George’s hand, taking his hand off Dream’s mouth, Dream panted, finally whispering, “George, I think this is Bad’s locker.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Ranboo unlocked the locker, opening it and placing his books in. The two tried to stay as silent as possible at that minute, or everything would be screwed. Closing the locker and locking it, Ranboo put his key in the pocket of his jacket. “Alright, let’s head to the classes where I will show you what subjects you will have each day.”</p><p>A few moments later, the door closed shut and George started breathing heavily next to Dream’s ear. Dream felt his chest burn. Then, he asked awkwardly, “So, how do we get out?”</p><p>“Uh, I guess we just have to wait for Bad.” George replied, itching his head.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dream cried, expanding his tone, “also can you move your belt?”</p><p>“I’m not wearing one.” George answered, coughing uncomfortably.</p><p>The door opened again, hearing far laughs from some students. George pouted, “not again.” It was two students, they couldn’t hear their voice clearly yet though. They walked closer to Dream and George until they noticed who it had been. </p><p>Bad was laughing and pulled out his keys, inserting it in the same locker, slowly turning it to the side. Dream’s heart raced but he was also relieved that he could be free. The locker slammed open all in a sudden, making Dream collapse and George collapsing over him, right in front of Badboyhalo. </p><p>Bad stared at the ground, angry, George knew he would be mad. He opened his mouth to speak until he realized Dream was under him. He quickly got off of him, standing up and seeing Skeppy stare at them strangely. Bad noticed the locker and widened his eyes.</p><p>“NOOO! MY MUFFIN!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>